


Mess With Me

by EmHunter



Series: Japanese Boy [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Music, Anal Sex, Ass-eating, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Explicit Sexual Content, Lipstick, M/M, Model Katsuki Yuuri, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Resolved Sexual Tension, Singer Victor Nikiforov, Some Plot, Some fluff too, Some intimacy, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, do not copy to another site, oh so much of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/pseuds/EmHunter
Summary: He felt and heard it in the way they filled the small space between them with helpless moans and gulps for something that would and at the same time would not douse this raw, intense longing for each other. They were back to where they’d started.Only this time they were unleashed.* * * * * * *What happens after the airport... when all the unresolved sexual tension of the video shoot is released.Singer/model AU based on and inspired by David Bowie's 'China Girl' video.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Japanese Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200464
Comments: 34
Kudos: 84





	Mess With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This started writing itself alongside Japanese Boy. I have no excuse really, other than that it seemed fit to make it two separate one-shots. You can probably see why. 🔥
> 
> The usual thanks go out to my ever faithful test readers and cheerleaders Sol and Bunny, who've had to endure most of this in countless snippets already and _still_ tell me to post it. 💖💖

_“You shouldn’t mess with me_

_I’ll ruin everything you are”_

**(David Bowie, ‘China Girl’)**

The door to the suite flew open and crashed into the wall behind it. They all but fell into the room, lips locked and hands grasping for warmth, for contact. Victor kicked Yuuri’s carry-on out the way and the door shut with his foot, holding Yuuri’s face with both hands while he angled his foot almost comically behind him until the door closed with the telltale sound of the latch slotting into place. They didn’t stop kissing once. Neither did Yuuri pause the frantic tugging on the hem of Victor’s shirt like he was on a mission to find bare skin. He only got as far as yanking the light cotton off of Victor’s shoulders, frowning when it left him with the plain black cotton T-shirt underneath.

They pushed and pulled towards the bedroom, bumping into an armchair somewhere along the way but the wince of pain was instantly sucked from Yuuri’s lips by Victor’s kisses. They were bold, and greedy, an open-mouthed continuation of the scene they had filmed earlier. More colourful than the sunset, too, these touches that burned hotter into their skin than the sand charged with a full day’s heat had. The fire that had been lit was burning higher, fiercer, stronger than they had anticipated. It filled their lungs and took their breath away, Victor saw it in those brief instants he was strong enough to open his eyes. He felt and heard it in the way they filled the small space between them with helpless moans and gulps for something that would and at the same time would not douse this raw, intense longing for each other. They were back to where they’d started.

Only this time they were unleashed.

Yuuri’s shirt was a joint effort, both pairs of hands yanking the soft cotton up and over his head and tousling the mess Victor had made of Yuuri’s thick black hair even more. A smile flashed between them like a promise, hands already reaching for skin like they would perish if they didn’t touch. Yuuri pulled him with him when he tumbled on the bed, the most beautiful, impatient heap of limbs that had ever tumbled on a bed, Victor was sure of it. The curve of Yuuri’s neck felt like coming back to a familiar place, as if he had marked it his on the beach for all the world to see. Victor kissed and licked more promises into Yuuri’s skin and bones, moaned into the hands that dug into his shoulders like a statement that they weren’t going to let go of him anytime soon. It was a touch that sent happy shivers down Victor’s spine, an abyss he jumped in only too gladly because knew there would be no cut this time. Every roll around the bed was like a reclaim of what had been taken from them earlier when they’d had to stop, hot fingers and tongues scorching skin with crackling intensity that wouldn’t allow for another interruption. They burnt the script this time, and wrote a new one, tattooed it right underneath each other’s skin with their hunger, their need.

Something in the way Yuuri was looking at him made Victor freeze once he’d pulled his T-shirt over his head and thrown it carelessly somewhere beside the bed. He was kneeling above him, knees to the left and right of Yuuri’s hips, and he went very still under the onslaught of Yuuri’s eyes raking up and down his face and body, naked now down to the waistband of his pants that Yuuri had already unbuttoned with eager fingers. There was nothing eager, however, about the way Yuuri looked at him now, just an intensity that made the breath catch in Victor’s throat and imaginary tingles dance across his stomach and chest and the curve of his neck, and the silver bangs he swept with forced patience from his face until Yuuri’s slowly wandering gaze met his eyes.

“You’re _beautiful_!”

Said Yuuri, who Victor had secretly decided not too long ago was the most beautiful person Victor had ever met. This very Yuuri, who made beauty his profession and got undressed more often than not in front of a camera, looking at _his_ half-naked body and complimenting with such firm adoration in his voice that it made Victor feel humble, and hot and cold all over. Yuuri pushed himself off his elbows and up into the fierce embrace Victor was already lowering himself into, meeting him halfway, mouths clashing once again.

Victor thought he could almost hear the sharp snap of the ties that had held them back. The restraint that had characterised their interactions over every single day they had spent intimately working together had been stretched and bent beyond endurance. Yuuri’s Japanese reluctance of anything too physical pushing him further away and clashing with all the sexual tension between them that drew him helplessly towards Victor. In the opposite corner of the small cosmos in which they circled each other, Victor had been at the mercy of his own holding back out of respect for everything Yuuri was and stood for, and the very same tension that pushed him dangerously close towards Yuuri, always within and without reach in a way that could drive the sanest man utterly crazy. They had been pushing at those very boundaries, with joint forces since the moment they fell into each other’s arms at the airport, and they were blowing them up here and now. It was like a dam breaking, leaving the floodgates wide open.

Naked Yuuri felt as good as he looked. Allowed to touch at last, Victor ran his hands greedily everywhere he could reach, felt softest skin and firm muscle, and the crush of bones and limbs where they strained and groped hungrily for more. Unrestrained, they touched like they had kissed on the beach, went for it in equal measures. Everything was desired, from the loud, wet sounds of their kisses and the string of saliva between their lips when they broke apart to gasp for air, to the primitive rhythm they already moved in. They were both hard, and Victor loved the feeling of hot, firm cock rubbing against his own. He loved the way Yuuri tasted, every time they kissed and every time he latched his mouth onto Yuuri’s body and licked up a mouthful of clean, sweaty, delectable skin. Yuuri sounded amazing, too, heaviest breathing and softest moans weaving music into Victor’s ear. Every touch and every sound was met with an equal, a mutual yearning to ruin each other for everyone else. It made them move in synch, with the same passion, the same want, the same struggle. The need to be buried to the hilt inside Yuuri’s body and have him until they were both sore was as overpowering as a rush of a drug through Victor’s system. Only the absolute certainty that Yuuri felt the same need was better, manifested in the way Yuuri’s thighs fell apart under him and he rocked into Victor to show him how much he craved to feel him inside.

There was a small groan of protest when Victor broke away to reach over and pull open the bedside drawer, nodding more to himself with relief, but Yuuri had already twisted around enough to spot the pack of condoms and lube Victor was taking from the drawer and placing on top of the nightstand.

Yuuri raised one questioning eyebrow. “This is here because…”

“Because Georgi doesn’t want to have to run out for them at night ever again,” Victor finished for him, words like a sigh and his face an embarrassed little grimace. “It happened once, he never let me live it down.”

Yuuri nodded, satisfied with the answer like anyone would be who had come to know Georgi at work.

He grabbed the pack of lube from the nightstand and popped open the cap like a statement.

Yuuri shed inhibitions like a satin robe on a nude shot. What had been a mere spark to Victor the very first day they met, a squaring of the shoulders and a widening of the chest, was an avalanche of flames here and now, fanned by mutual eagerness that made breathing not more freely but only faster, harder, more ragged. Yuuri’s thighs fell apart like they hadn’t been allowed to before, only for Victor’s eyes now, and for Victor’s hands. He was so hot, so hot and greedy around Victor’s fingers already that Victor felt the urgency in every motion. Breaths became moans and looks became commands, and all language barriers became forgotten as they found their very own. For the second time within twenty-hour hours, Victor settled between Yuuri’s parted legs, only this time there was no audience and no restraint, no barrier except the thin rubber Victor had shed his aching cock in. He teased and hesitated for just one last moment of caution that Yuuri drove away with a hint of a nod and a pleading in his eyes, and an upwards thrust of his very ready body that already pushed the head of Victor’s cock past the firm ring of muscle and the both of them past rhyme and reason.

If he had closed his eyes Victor would have seen colours, the flaming red and gold of a sunset sky, except everything was turned back and upside down and they were only just starting. All new in the way their bodies came together for the very first time and every thrust and sigh was proof of how much they enjoyed the intensity. All familiar at the same time, as for the second time within twenty-four hours, Yuuri dug his nails into Victor’s shoulder and threw his head back like he had in the sand, eyes struggling to stay open and face contorted in oblivious pleasure. Victor watched him this time, no eyes but his allowed now to drink in the indulgence Yuuri permitted himself without a camera or a manager paying attention to him. He looked at Victor from half-lidded eyes, weighed down not by mascara but only by sheer arousal, his mouth half open to the breathless moans spilling across his lips with every time Victor thrust inside him and rocked his body from tightly clenching arse to the way messy strands of black hair trembled against Yuuri’s perspiring forehead. Then his eyes fell completely shut and he arched his neck in a blatant request for Victor to bury his mouth there.

And Victor did, as they recreated their beach scene but made it real, bled its passionate colours like ink under their skin this time, Victor moving as fast and erratic as he craved to be inside Yuuri, Yuuri craving him inside just as desperately and showing it, too. He let himself go, more passionate than he would ever let any camera see him, pulling Victor deeper in with his legs and crying out with pleasure.

It was fast, and frantic, every thrust and clench a leap into a fire that left them sizzling with burning need and no telling when it would die down to something that was just warm and pleasant. Victor felt one hand leaving his shoulder and missed the burn of nails digging into his skin, but the way Yuuri worked this very hand in the space they barely left between their moving bodies was enticing. Then Yuuri’s fingers closed around his own cock trapped between them and Victor felt it even more than he had felt the weight of Yuuri’s cock bobbing between them with every time he sank back in deep and stroked Yuuri inside out. He heard it in the way the moans right next to his ear sounded just the slightest bit more urgent. With great effort, Victor tore his face away from Yuuri’s throat and the delectable curve of his shoulder, and then he could see it, too, the wave of pleasure washing over Yuuri’s face when his touch added friction, Victor pushing him into his own hand with every frantic thrust. It was absolutely delicious, the rawness in Yuuri’s voice and expression when he came, spilling hot and messy between their moving bodies. And Victor couldn’t possibly last like this. He realised that Yuuri could hear it, too, in the way something changed in the depth of Victor’s gasps and groans, that Yuuri could feel it in the way Victor moved less smoothly and almost stuttered on top and inside him. Victor could see it in Yuuri’s eyes when he forced them open and greedily pinned Victor’s gaze with his, not accepting anything else but to see every single reaction on Victor’s face when he came. After straining towards this moment, they left each other no room for embarrassment now, not physically and not mentally.

Victor had barely rolled over onto his side and gotten rid of the condom as discreetly as was possible under the circumstances - half-heartedly wrapped in a tissue from the box on the nightstand and falling to the floor just beside the waste basket he had tossed it at - when Yuuri was already draped all over him and leaving imprints shaped like his lips in the thin film of sweat covering Victor’s back. Yuuri reached past him and bunched his hand around a couple of tissues for some half-hearted cleaning Victor felt behind him more than he had a chance to watch. Next thing, he already saw them roll across the floor as Yuuri threw them away and the last shred of discretion with it, bunched up and coming to a stop inches away from Victor’s own display of failed aim for the waste basket. The corners of Victor’s mouth twitched. It was almost comforting, discovering an imperfection in Yuuri. But there was no time to dwell on it, for Yuuri already pulled him back into an intimacy that left Victor stunned, because it negated everything he had come to learn about Japanese physicality and its almost obsessive need for cleanliness.

It felt almost natural, sinking into Yuuri’s kisses and the way Yuuri’s face fit into Victor’s hands. Already he never wanted to see another face above him, nor feel another foot run up and down his calf and shin so enticingly. Nor let another knee push between his legs, opening him up like the tongue driving hungrily between his lips and rubbing against his own tongue in the same, age-old primitive rhythm that was an echo of their frantic fucking a moment ago and a promise of much more. Victor let his hands roam through Yuuri’s hair and around his shoulders. He dipped long, slender fingers between perfect shoulder blades, poised to play the most beautiful tunes he’d ever played on the curve of Yuuri’s spine. But Yuuri, Yuuri wanted to make his own kind of music. Victor felt it in every touch, and in the way Yuuri looked at every inch of skin so unabashedly that Victor could feel the intensity in each stare, heavy and heated. It was plain to see. Yuuri wanted to play Victor like Victor played his piano - curious, and unafraid, and with all the concentration and compassion he had in him. And Victor would let him. He would let Yuuri draw all the notes and melodies out of him that he possibly could, and every single part of him would dance to Yuuri’s tune.

Already Yuuri was working his way downwards, kissing and licking little flames into every fold of pale skin and colouring it pink with the flush of arousal. His head came away from Victor’s chest like a statement and Victor saw the wolfish, triumphant smirk dance across Yuuri’s mouth. The bat of an eyelash later this very mouth closed around one of Victor’s sensitive nipples. Victor moaned, and arched his back, and his hands fell away to his sides and dug into the sheets, all at the same time. Such was the power of this Yuuri, Victor thought, and the realisation tugged his mouth into a smile and his whole being into Yuuri’s touch.

“I want to suck your cock.”

Yuuri said it like he would die if he didn’t.

Victor forced his eyes open, unaware he had even closed them. Looking down he saw Yuuri between his thighs, propping his weight up on one arm while he drummed eagerness along the inside of Victor’s thigh with his fingertips, already venturing up dangerously close to probing between Victor’s butt cheeks. Yuuri’s fingers moved away, the ghost of a touch leaving Victor clenching and aching, and then drawing a sharp breath when they closed around his half-hard cock, gripping so low at the base that Victor could almost hear the sound the side of curled fingers makes when brushing silver hair. It echoed almost painfully in his chest where he drew breath, echoed because it was gone again by the time he breathed in. Breathing out was more of a cross between a curse and a helpless moan because Yuuri cupped his balls with his hand now and massaged them so gently as if he truly appreciated feeling the weight of them in his palm. Victor watched his face with the same wonder he could see in Yuuri’s expression. He watched the tip of curious tongue darting out, and the teeth buried in plush lips. Victor knew he would never get enough of Yuuri’s mouth.

“Put some lipstick on for me?”

Victor, too, said it like he would die if Yuuri didn’t.

A smile flashed across Yuuri’s face, surprise driven out by almost grateful anticipation. Victor thought he could even hear the eager breath that caught in Yuuri’s throat. Yuuri moved off the bed and across the room with all the grace Victor had come to appreciate. He didn’t really miss Yuuri’s closeness, he knew that. It was just the rush of endorphins. His head came off the pillow as he followed Yuuri with his eyes, went every determined step with him until he reached the small carry-on that was so carelessly dropped at the entrance of the suite. There was the sound of a zipper and some hurried rummaging around, then Yuuri walked back into the centre of the room, already opening the small cosmetic bag in his hands. He dropped it unceremoniously on the polished top of the dressing table. In his hand, the black lacquered tube of lipstick was shining with all the eagerness that made Victor move restlessly on the bed.

Victor swallowed hard as he watched Yuuri uncap the lipstick and lean closer towards the mirror. The dressing table was to the left of the bed and it was just as well. Had their eyes been able to meet in the mirror while Yuuri was putting on lipstick, Victor was fairly sure he wouldn’t have lasted. He found it torture enough seeing the eagerness in Yuuri’s eyes when he came back to the bed, approaching it from the lower end. The mattress dipped slightly under Yuuri’s knee. His mouth looked even fuller and more erotic, painted an enticing red that seemed only fitting, the way they were burning each other to the ground so gladly. Chest heaving with ragged breaths and eyes locked with Yuuri’s, Victor let his thighs fall apart invitingly while Yuuri crawled up the bed without hesitation.

It was mesmerising, paralysing, the contrast of Yuuri’s bright red lips against the creamy paleness of Victor’s skin. Victor fisted both hands involuntarily tighter in the sheets as he watched Yuuri watch his cock, desire flickering in the dark of his eyes. When Yuuri finally lowered his mouth, Victor was out of breath. Yuuri took his time, licking around the head with a patience that had nothing to do with the need Victor could feel tethering between them. Yuuri dragged the tip of his tongue across the slit and Victor saw more than he felt he was already leaking pre-cum again. His hips pushed off the bed as if he was his own wanting’s puppet. Yuuri’s mouth contorted with the hint of a smile as he brought the flat of one hand against the inside of Victor’s thigh in an attempt to hold him down, hold him still. At last, red lips closed around the thick head of his cock and pulled a groan from the depths of Victor’s chest. He watched as Yuuri sucked inch by inch of quivering cock slowly into his mouth, leaving greasy red marks of colour on veined pale skin. For a moment he marvelled at the utter beauty of Yuuri’s dark lashes resting against his cheeks.

Then Yuuri raised his eyes to Victor’s. And every sensation flared up and manifolded in intensity.

Victor was acutely aware of how loud he was breathing, huffing almost through his nose and opened mouth. He felt his cock straining within the grip of Yuuri’s hand, impossibly hard, as impossible as it was to avert his eyes. It looked like sin, his own flesh covered in slick wetness and sticky red smudges, and Yuuri’s flushed face. The way he let Victor’s cock slip from his mouth and rubbed the head across his lips, smearing pre-cum and saliva into worn-off lipstick before he placed the softest kiss on the glistening, engorged head and made Victor’s throat feel raw with repressed sounds. Yuuri closed his mouth around him once more, swallowing the whole length of Victor’s cock more easily this time. The heat of his mouth was overwhelming, the pressure of the suction just right. His head started bobbing as he worked him faster.

Victor couldn’t remain silent anymore. Moan after moan fell from his mouth, mixing with the sloppy, wet sounds of Yuuri sucking and moaning around him. One of his hands found Yuuri’s head, fisting in the thick mass of hair. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Yuuri sucking him off so greedily, more lipstick all over Victor’s cock now than left on Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri didn’t stop him anymore from moving and Victor pushed mindlessly where the need took him, stretching Yuuri’s lips and filling his mouth until he hit the back of his throat.

Yuuri pulled off his mouth. Breathing frantically, he took in his work, the throbbing, stained mess he had made of Victor’s cock. Victor would almost have muttered an apology if it hadn’t been for the fire on Yuuri’s face, the way his brows crinkled in thought. When he placed one hand on Victor’s thigh and slipped it under his arse without premonition, Victor’s mind went blank. He didn’t even think about asking. He just followed the command of Yuuri’s hand and turned over for him.

All the fire was burning on Victor’s face now, he knew it, as sure as he felt the sheets crease under his forearms and his knees when he raised himself on them, Yuuri’s hands exercising barely noticeable pressure in the back of Victor’s thighs until he had him exactly where he wanted him.

“You have a beautiful arsehole.”

“Fuck…” Flustered, Victor dropped his face into the pillow.

There was something erotic about Yuuri’s bluntness that left him helplessly turned on. The few words they exchanged, burning need turned involuntarily crude in unrefined English, only added to this insane sexual tension just breaking free. His own voiceless ‘Oh my fucking god!’ was swallowed completely by the pillow he buried his face in, but it resounded like an echo in his mind. This was his secret thing, the one thing that could turn him into a mewling, writhing mess within seconds and that he never dared ask for because he felt it was considered too much by too many. In Victor’s experience, it wasn’t something you _asked_ for. It had ruined actual relationships for him, the difference between craving someone’s tongue in his arse as much as their cock. Something this raw and intimate only happened like his, sprung out of the moment and right at the beginning. Or never at all.

Yuuri wasn’t very experienced at this either. Victor could feel it in the cautious exploration of every lap of curious tongue. More likely than not Yuuri had decided right at this moment, like Victor had seen him make unexpected decisions for what he wanted throughout the video shoot, that this was something he wanted to try. And Victor’s reaction made him go on. Made him taste, and explore, breathing hot against Victor’s skin so that Victor’s toes curled in pleasure and he clasped his fingers painfully tight around the sheets. He couldn’t breathe, not with his face pressed into the pillow, so Victor let go, turned his face sideways and gulped a few mouthfuls of air into his lungs. Yuuri was moaning against his skin, greedy fingers digging into the flesh of Victor’s thighs, then his arse. He dragged his tongue along Victor’s rim so firm and slow that Victor slammed one hand down hard on the bed and uttered a string of Russian expletives. It clearly did something to Yuuri, for the next thing Victor knew was that he was spread wide open and taken apart by eager eyes looking at his every fold and reaction, and a mouth that turned out to be as dirty as it was pretty, kissing and licking, and in this rolling wave after wave of pleasure over Victor until he came completely undone.

He barely noticed Yuuri stepping away, blissed out as he was, breathing so hard he was glad to be hiding the embarrassing sounds he made in the pillow once more. His legs gave way under him and he lay face down, his cock trapped between his stomach and the sheets, throbbing with an urgency that had him thinking he would be able to bring himself off against the sheets if he gave in to the way his hips still craved to move. He was still throbbing, clenching around the echo of Yuuri’s probing tongue and wet, wet licks.

But he noticed the tender hand brushing the small of his back, and the bed dipping under the weight of Yuuri joining him on it again, stretching himself out by his side and forcing Victor to look up and turn towards him with just the gentle caress of a hand running up and down his spine and still tender buttocks. There was a blush on Yuuri’s face, the colour of giddy happiness and the surprise of something unplanned becoming something really, really good.

Victor wanted to speak, wanted to tell him how amazing he was and didn’t have to be, not for him, but he was still struggling for breath and words when Yuuri placed his index fingers on his lips and went “Shhh!”, dark eyes dancing with memories and so much more, and they both burst out in breathless, happy laughter. They kissed, mouths and bodies moulding into the other like they were meant to fit, just like they had on the beach. There was a minty taste in Yuuri’s mouth, and Victor felt like falling, thrown from great height by the impact of the knowledge that Yuuri would eat him out on a whim and dive into the sensations he was able to give Victor, then hurry to the bathroom and quickly brush his teeth because he couldn’t wait to get back to Victor again and kiss him more.

“I want to fuck you.”

Yuuri kissed the words into Victor’s body, mouth to mouth, hand to hip, one leg already hooked around the back of Victor’s knees. Victor replied in the same language, drove his tongue into Yuuri’s kiss and wrapped himself around him, every move an invitation. They had nothing to douse this fire with, only new sparks and hot need to fan the flames.

Victor’s throat was so dry it was burning. His breathing sounded as loud and obscene as the vast luxury of the suite was all around them, with its impersonal designer furniture and the floor-to-ceiling windows that surrounded the bedroom on three sides like walls. If he hadn’t known that the windows couldn’t be looked in from the outside, he would have felt on display, all the lights of the city watching him like eyes at his most vulnerable and most wanting. A breathless utterance between his legs tore his gaze away from the view, and he realised he didn’t need the eyes of the city. Those watching him in here were more than enough to make him feel as exposed as he’d never felt, not even when performing live in front of thousands of people.

Yuuri looked up. His head shifted in the brief motion, while his hand did not stop moving once. Victor swallowed hard, and it was painful, and pointless, for a raw moan wrung from his mouth nonetheless at the sight. Yuuri’s gaze was so mesmerising it kept him spellbound, promising dark eyes looking straight into Victor’s while he fingered him, deep and intense, already pleasuring Victor so well while they both knew that these were mere promises, easing him up and preparing him for his cock.

They spoke with their eyes and breathing, found new languages where words were lost and they were too shy to use their own. Victor drank in the image of Yuuri rising on his knees and inching closer between his spread legs, and he kept himself open for him just like Yuuri put himself on display for him, too, leaning over to reach for a condom and more lube. Victor shifted lightly on the bed, his eyes darting back and forth between Yuuri’s face and the hands that fumbled with he foil wrapper and stroked deliciously thick cock to full hardness, if that was even possible. He watched him sheathe himself, coat himself with more lube over the condom, and Victor felt almost jealous, with his mind and several other parts of his body.

Yuuri’s eyes held him captive. Victor felt the intensity in the looks just as much as in the breathless huffs and grunts that had become their breathing. He was so ready for his, for Yuuri’s hands bending his legs and pressing his knees against his chest, inching ever closer on his knees while he positioned Victor this openly. And where Victor had expected his feet to be planted against Yuuri’s shoulders, Yuuri didn’t leave him a chance, the way he leaned on Victor’s shins and left him feeling even more restrained, folded in half, positioned at an even better angle for Yuuri to sink his cock into him. When he did, both of them moaned out loud.

He was glorious, intoxicating, this Yuuri who just took control and what he wanted. Victor had watched him make music with his body for weeks but this was by far the most beautiful piece, composed by the firm planting of his knees just inches away from Victor’s arse on the bed and the relentless rolling of his hips. Skin slammed loud on skin as he pounded hard and fast into Victor, hoarse sounds winding up between them like the fiercest notes Victor had ever hammered out of his piano. And all the time their gazes were firmly locked, as if the spell of greedy lust that bound them would be broken if they did not see the frantic yearning for each other in the other’s eyes. Victor knew he was tight, he could see it in the way Yuuri’s face strained and he dug his teeth in his bottom lip as he clenched around him, he could feel it in the way he felt completely full and stretched in the most pleasant way. Yuuri was thick, and he felt every delicious inch of him dragging inside. Already he knew he would never forget the way Yuuri pulled nearly all the way out and almost teased his hole with the head of his cock for two, three seconds, before he pushed back in and like a conductor of sex, brought forth a breathless, hoarse symphony of sounds from the both of them. Victor knew they were loud. He didn’t care. It was deep and delicious, and he had never been fucked like this before.

By the time Yuuri came, Victor was rock hard from too many denied orgasms. He winced, his legs screaming in pain when he lowered them on the bed again after being confined to an uncomfortable position for too long. Yuuri didn’t even try to aim for the waste basket this time, he just wrapped a tissue around the condom he rolled off his flaccid cock and tossed it carelessly on the floor before he gripped Victor’s cock tight with one fist and started jerking him off.

“I don’t think I can stop touching you,” Victor rasped out desperately, chest heaving with ragged breathing, arms reaching for Yuuri and pulling him down on top of him before be brought them around Yuuri’s neck, hands desperately running across Yuuri’s back and shoulders.

“Then don’t,” Yuuri said, both hands flying up to cup Victor’s face as he pulled him into another desperate kiss like he wanted to pour his own breath into Victor’s chest. They were sweaty, musky, hot limbs moving erratically like in a fever. Next thing Victor knew was Yuuri rising over him and reaching for the bedside table once more. No clear thought found room in this rush except the fervent need to make each other come again and again and again. No other path lay before them, just the one straight through the fire. The flames might flare higher or simmer lower in turns, but they knew they would keep going, keep burning until it wore off and left nothing but a happily flickering, cosy warmth behind for them to wrap each other in.

Yuuri tossed the lube and empty foil wrapper aside. His hands, glistening with lube now, were leaving invisible scorching imprints on Victor’s chest, and Victor could do nothing but watch in awe how Yuuri sank down on his cock and threw the both of them into the abyss that was the breathtaking, hot beauty of Yuuri taking his pleasure. Victor gripped Yuuri’s hips with both hands, fleeting support to whom he couldn’t even say. Damp strands of dark silver hair were sticking to his face and he wiped them away with an impatient swipe of his hand, his eyes greedy for the sight of Yuuri riding him, moaning and bouncing in his lap and milking his cock like he had somewhere to be. Victor suddenly understood why they called it ‘ _la petite mort_ ’. His orgasm rocked almost painfully through his body, left him trembling and sore, aching all over as he struggled up into a sitting position that would let him slip his arms tighter around Yuuri and catch him in his embrace. Yuuri looked as wrecked as he felt, Victor thought, but he was smiling, and Victor smiled back, and then they kissed, mouths like matches that lit a new fire in another place whenever they put one out.

They were crazy for each other. Using hands and lips and voices when cocks grew tired and needed recovery. Always between each other’s legs and personal boundaries. Always touching, kissing so eagerly that it was messy and glorious. Every time they looked at each other they saw what they had nearly lost before even having a chance to find it, and it made them cling even tighter to every touch and sensation.

They were insatiable. High.

Victor’s hands left damp prints of perspiration as they slipped across the glass where Yuuri fucked him against the window. All he could do was pant, sounds reduced to quiet grunts, as he stood with both legsplanted firmly on the floor and his arse pushed out, only for Yuuri and the powerful roll of his hips that brushed all the spots that made Victor want to voice his pleasure if his voice hadn’t been broken by now. Arms braced against the safety glass, Victor took Yuuri’s cock and watched the skyline, and the first signs of dawn creeping along the corners of the horizon, and their reflection. And Victor was no stranger to vanity but nothing, _nothing_ had ever looked as beautiful as the two of them, fucking.

Yuuri, too, seemed mesmerised. He was looking over Victor’s shoulder, brows crinkled in concentration on his every move, and Victor watched Yuuri drinking in the image, the whole beautiful mess of them. Yuuri’s eyes lingered on Victor’s cock, almost-completely-hard and still lipstick-stained where the colour had refused to come off like a stubborn attempt to leave the memories of this night lingering. It wasn’t exactly a pretty sight, Victor thought, just raw and needy, cock and balls bouncing with every thrust that Yuuri drove his cock deeper inside Victor’s willing body, but Yuuri looked at him like he had never seen anything so precious.

It was at this moment that Yuuri raised his head. Their eyes met in the window.

“You’re beautiful,” Yuuri said again, with the same awe his voice had carried at the beginning of the night. In the glass their eyes stayed as connected as their bodies. Yuuri held Victor’s gaze just as he held his cock in the hand that released its grip around Victor’s hip, a grip so tight that Victor was sure he was going to feel it for days to come. Victor wanted to feel it for weeks, for ever, the devastatingly tender possessiveness Yuuri had when he gripped him tight and pulled him back onto his cock as much as he thrust inside him, as much as Victor pushed into the feeling, as much as their bodies strove together.

Some time in the early hours of the morning, as if they came full circle, Yuuri was looking down into Victor’s face in an almost accidental reversal of the very beach scene that had brought them here. There was no knowing where he still found the strength to hold himself up with his hands braced left and right of Victor’s head, moving erratically like he still hadn’t enough of them, just rutting between those wonderfully parted thighs, thrusting into a needy, pliable body. Victor blinked for just one split second when softest drops of sweat hit his face, but above him Yuuri was smiling, and so was he, because he couldn’t get enough either. Even though he had no voice anymore to express what Yuuri was doing to him other than by panting with his mouth half open. Yuuri had a stamina that left Victor an aching, satisfied, wrecked mess. He had never felt better in his entire life.

Yuuri’s face contorted when he came, dry most likely, head thrown back just the slightest bit and his mouth open with a hoarse sound before he just about managed to stop himself from collapsing on top of Victor and rolled over onto his back beside him. Both of them were gasping for air, both of them laughing, that dazed, stunned laughter of ‘What the _hell_ was _that_?’ as they stared at the ceiling and couldn’t believe what had just happened. A ‘just’ that had stretched throughout the night and every possible and impossible part of their bodies, consumed them whole and spat them out changed people.

When they finally dragged themselves into the shower, Victor’s legs felt like rubber as he slowly made his way across the room. The sight of Yuuri’s naked form right in front of him was still delicious, but the fire had simmered down to comfortable warmth. Every move was caution now, limbs as fragile as glowing ashes that might burst into sparks if touched. Cold hit his bare feet when he stepped from the carpeted bedroom into the marble en-suite.

He could see one of the complementary toothbrushes next to the sink, rinsed in a hurry and left on the counter in a small pool of water. Yuuri quickly grabbed the toothbrush’s plastic wrapper from the marble top and muttered an apology before he threw it in the bin under the sink. Clearly he’d had other things in mind than tidying up when he’d opened it. Victor smiled and leaned in to touch what his lips could reach first of Yuuri, a lazy, tender brush of a kissed-out mouth against a shoulder blade that tasted of salty, dried sweat.

The hot water felt like hail, ironically, pelting down on skin much too tender. They took their time, washing each other’s hair and bodies with a slow gentleness as if they hadn’t touched and bent and stretched every part of each other already. Time and again one of them would pause to look, just look into a face intimately open under wet hair sleeked completely back by the spray, eyes blinking in the stark bathroom light under lashes weighed down by fine drops of water. Victor almost felt a little regret over the citrusy fragrance of the expensive hotel shower gel washing away anything intimate and personal, and he leaned in for a kiss, cupping Yuuri’s face with both hands as he stole another taste from him even though his arms felt almost too heavy to lift. They giggled as they tried to get off the remaining lipstick, quiet laughter echoing much too loudly from the tiles. Victor would have felt his cock was just a limp, pale something under Yuuri’s hands, if he hadn’t been able to recall so vividly what lost-to-the-world sounds of pleasure Yuuri had uttered while this very cock was inside him. Eventually, Yuuri turned off the shower, and their breathing became loud again in the silence. Victor pushed open the foggy glass door, smiling automatically when he felt his other hand clasped in the grip of Yuuri’s fingers. He reached for one of the large, fluffy towels from the rack beside the shower and turned around to wrap Yuuri in it.

All this while Victor had been quietly amused about the fact that the suite provided two of the fluffy hotel towel robes. It slammed the truth right back into his face, he found, that this place was meant for more people than lonely pop stars, with its huge king-sized bed and several rooms, and the glasses and the robes and the coffee cups and the cosmetic sets that all came in pairs. But now, as he met Yuuri’s smiling face when they reached for and tied the soft cotton belts for each other, Victor was exceedingly glad of his too polite nature which alone had prevented Georgi from arranging with the hotel that the second of everything was removed from Victor’s room because he travelled alone.

Back in the bedroom Yuuri poured them two glasses of water while Victor half-heartedly tugged the sheets back into some resemblance of order. But it felt too much like an attempt at removing the traces of their passion. So he stopped and merely picked up the blanket they had kicked onto the floor at some point. He gave it a little shake, placed it with the top half folded back at the foot of the bed, where he felt it looked way too much like the hope to pull a blanket over himself and another person to fall asleep with. But Yuuri was by his side at this moment, and Victor left the blanket alone to accept the glass of water Yuuri was handing him. Another smile passed between them. Victor wondered whether his own face was equally tinted in pink as Yuuri’s was right now. After the animalistic passion they had indulged in all night, this small gesture of care felt way more intimate than anything else they had done.

Victor felt as soft and mellow as Yuuri’s smile, as the lights of the rising sun that poured in through the glass walls and painted the both of them in glorious pinks and oranges. They might just be their colours, Victor thought, momentarily stunned by the realisation that the last time they had been engulfed by light so passionate had only been the sunset at the beginning of this night he knew none of them would ever forget. His body was weary, aching, but his mind wide awake, endorphins surging and dancing through his worn out limbs and making his heart pound madly in his chest like only the first night spent with someone desired can do. It tethered between them, vibrated on invisible strings, obvious enough for him to know that Yuuri felt the very same.

“Tell me about yourself, Yuuri.”

They were lying on the bed on their sides, facing each other, close enough for hands to caress easily should they choose to, for faces to lean in for tender kisses time and again, their legs entangled further down, over the blanket that lay as if in waiting to bury them under it. Victor saw Yuuri briefly lower his gaze to where he knew the towel robe fell open a little across his chest, baring a glimpse of pale skin. Yuuri’s gaze darted back up, unhurried. He could see it in Yuuri’s eyes, hear it in the quiet chuckle. How very much aware of it Yuuri was as well, of the fact that they were doing this backwards. Fuck first, talk later. And that they didn’t care.

“What do you want to know?” Yuuri asked. Softly, sated, and with the calm of someone who has all the time in the world and was not planning on going anywhere anytime soon.

They smiled at each other across the small distance. Victor breached it easily, one hand cupping Yuuri’s cheek. His thumb brushed the curve of the full lips and was met with the attempt of a soft kiss, a tenderness that belied all the naughty ways this mouth had made Victor curse and cry out in ecstasy over the past couple of hours.

“Everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I write smut my Yuuri muse takes over. It's not like Victor minds though. xD
> 
> I have more moments in my head (and notes) about this AU. [Solnyshko_UK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solnyshko_UK) has more art up her sleeve where [this](https://64.media.tumblr.com/3c461531fc0da0740322a0b567c0778f/bb1458a45bfff6a6-b0/s1280x1920/9b5e8df91d14e38af859b03c64fd69f5c16b19f4.jpg) came from. All I don't have is a fixed schedule because there's another multi chapter WIP waiting to be written and posted as well.
> 
> But! Singer Victor and his Japanese Boy will be back.
> 
> Thank you for reading. xx


End file.
